The Love Story of This Band
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ichigo punya band bersama Ishida, Renji, Hisagi, dan Hitsugaya. Ketika asisten mereka yang pertama, Nanao harus pindah, ada asisten baru yang diajak oleh Urahara. Dan cerita cinta itu pun dimulai....


kazuka pejam mata aja nih nge-publish na....

abiz takut kalau kena flame....

tapi ini hasil ide kazuka pas malem-malem, waktu dengerin lagunya Baby It's You-nya June,,,

Di fict ini, kazuka gak kasih nama band nha.... bingung dah.....

tolong dibaca, dan kasih apresiasi dalam bentuk review *ditabok*

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya kazuka, tapi milik Tite Kubo, asli lho !!

***The Love Story of This Band***

Ponsel itu berbunyi dari saku celana jeans Ichigo yang sedang berlari cepat.

"Halo ?" jawabnya.

"Kemana saja kamu, Ichigo ?! Cepat, yang lain sudah menunggu !! Kamu ini kebiasaan, telat melulu !!!" suara itu terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga Ichigo, sampai ia harus menjauhkan ponsel itu kalau tidak mau gendang telinganya terluka.

"Iya, iya Renji !! sebentar, sedikit lagi aku sampai, aku lagi di jalan, nih !!!"

"Sebentar sebentar terus !!! Cepat !!!"

"Jalanku tidak bisa ngebut, bodoh !!! Sabar sedikit, dong !!!"

"Mana bisa aku sabar ? Kamu ini, sudah lebih dari satu jam dari janji belum datang juga !!!"

"Dari tadi marah terus !!"

"Mana bisa aku tidak marah ? Kamu sendiri yang membuat orang tidak sabar !!"

Tutt..... Telepon itu diputuskan oleh Ichigo. Kesal dari tadi cuma dimarahi. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia sendiri yang buat salah.

*****  
"Maaf, teman-teman, aku terlambat !!" Ichigo membuka pintu itu dengan paksa, menggebraknya dengan cepat.

Renji meliriknya dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa saja yang kamu lakukan ? Janjinya kan sudah satu setengah jam yang lalu ?" tanyanya sinis.

"Maaf, maaf....."

"Cuma maaf saja yang bisa kamu bilang !!! Kami sudah menunggu segini lama, tahu !!! Kamu kan kunci dari band ini, malah datangnya molor !!" Renji mendekatinya.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo, Ichigo sudah datang, jangan bertengkar lagi. Kita mulai saja latihannya." Hisagi melerai mereka berdua.

"Iya, cepat. Tidak usah berdebat, sudah lama menunggu, latihan saja." Ishida bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mengambil bass-nya yang bersandar di dinding.

"Lain kali aku tidak terima kalau kau terlambat, Ichigo." Renji mereda marahnya, menjauh menuju mike, bersiap-siap.

"Maaf, maaf. Iya, nanti kuusahakan tidak datang terlambat."

"Memangnya kamu bangun kesiangan ? Malam tadi kamu tidur jam berapa ?" Hitsugaya membuka suara.

"Aku baru bangun setengah jam tadi. Habisnya aku tadi malam tidur jam 2."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ?" Hisagi sambil menyetel keyboard-nya.

"Apa ya ? Aku cuma nonton TV, baca buku, tahu-tahu sudah jam 2."

"Ayo, cepat mulai. Ichigo !" Renji mengambil aba-aba. Lalu latihan band mereka, dimulai, dengan permainan bass Ichigo sebagai pembuka.

Ya, sejak bulan lalu, band ini dibentuk dengan diprakarsai oleh Ichigo sebagai bass, Renji di vocal, Ishida yang memegang bass, Hisagi keyboard, dan si Hitsugaya sebagai penggebuk drumnya. Mereka meminta Urahara sebagai pelatihnya, dan Nanao-san, sebagai asisten dari Urahara.

Tapi ya begitulah, band ini lumayan bagus, akan tetapi setiap pertemuan selalu ada ketidak akuran antara Renji dan Ichigo yang sam-sama keras kepala. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya ?

*****

"Ahhh...... Akhirnya selesaiii......." Ichigo melepaskan tali bass-nya, meletakkan di dinding, dan duduk di bangku.

"Hei, itu kan tadi bangkuku ?!" Renji marah lagi.

"Memangnya kamu bawa bangku ini dari rumah ? Siapa saja duduk boleh, kan ?"

"Ehm......" Hisagi lagi-lagi mencoba melerai. Yang satu ini memang bertugas sebagai pelerai perkelahian dua anak manusia yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

Renji memilih bangku lain. Kali ini gilirannya yang mau mengalah.

"Urahara-san, ada minuman tidak ?" Ichigo berbicara pada Urahara yang sedang duduk santai sambil berkipas.

"Oh, iya, hampir lupa, Nanao, tolong minuman kaleng yang ada di lemari es itu bawakan ke sini, ya !!"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Nanao berjalan ke dalam, mengambil minuman, lalu kembali setelah beberapa menit.

"Nah, silahkan ambil sendiri." Nanao membawa nampan yang berisi minuman-minuman kaleng itu.

Mereka berlima mengambil satu-satu.

"Ichigo, aku duluan yang mengambil ini !!" mulai lagilah pertengkaran antara Renji melawan Ichigo, kali ini soal minuman kaleng.

"Tidak ada hari tanpa bertengkar, ya ?" Ishida membuka kalengnya.

"Aku duluan yang mengambilnya, Renji saja yang merebutnya. Tuh, masih ada satu kaleng soda kan ? Ambil saja yang itu." Ichigo dengan santainya.

"Sudah, ah, ambil saja itu. Malas bertengkar denganmu !" Renji menjauh.

"Kalian berdua memang aneh. Masa yang begitu saja bertengkar." Nanao membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Oh, iya, Nanao, kamu sudah siap-siap ? Bukannya besok kamu sudah harus berangkat ?" Urahara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sudah, sudah siap. Tinggal besok jam sembilan berangkat."

"Lho ? Nanao-san mau kemana ? Lantas siapa nanti yang membantu Urahara ?" Ichigo bingung.

"Oh, kami lupa bilang. Nanao mau belajar ke Perancis selama bebrapa tahu. Jadi aku akan memilih penggantinya nanti." Urahara berkata.

"Yah.... Padahal kan seru kalau ada Nanao-san....." Renji mengeluh dari pojok ruangan.

Nanao cuma tersenyum.

"Maaf, teman-teman, aku memang harus kesana, tidak bisa ditunda. Tentang penggantiku sudah disiapkan Urahara."

"Wah, tidak seru jadinya. Memang penggantinya siapa ?" Hitsugaya memukul-mukul drum didepannya.

"Siapa, Urahara ? Perempuan kan ? Cantik tidak ?" Ichigo tertawa nyengir.

"Dasar. Kalau cantik, memangnya mau kamu ambil jadi pacar ?" Hisagi menggeleng.

"Lihat keadaan." Ichigo menyeruput minuman cola di tangannya.

"Siapa penggantinya, Urahara-san ?" tanya Ishida.

"Nanti kalian lihat saja. Latihan lusa dia akan datang."

"Wah, benar ya ? Orangnya bagaimana, Urahara ?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Kalau kuceritakan kan tidak seru." Urahara tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

"Yah, Urahara, kasih tahu dong....." Ichigo membujuk. Sepertinya dia yang paling antusias mendengar penggantian asisten kali ini.

"Tidak bisa. Oke, istirahatnya cukup. Latihan lagi !" seru Urahara.

Mereka lalu mengambil posisi masing-masing. Lalu latihan lagi sampai siang.

****************

Lusanya.......

"Cepat sekali kamu datang hari ini, Ichigo." Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam ruangan latihan mereka, heran melihat Ichigo yang sudah siap dengan bass-nya, memetik-metik senarnya dengan pelan. Tidak biasanya anak ini datang paling duluan, pikir Hitsugaya.

"Oh, kau, Toushiro.... Sekali-kali, dong....." katanya menyeringai.

"Bilang saja kamu tidak sabar menemui asisten baru itu." Ishida menyusul masuk.

"Tahu juga kau, Ishida." katanya tersenyum.

"Kelihatan jelas dari penampilanmu, tahu. Lihat, rapi sekali pakaianmu. Biasanya kan kamu pakai baju kumal, atau celana yang sobek lututnya." Hitsugaya memperhatikan pakaian Ichigo, yang bagus dan rapi sekali, malah mungkin baru dibeli.

"Sudah, ah, jangan membahas itu lagi." Ichigo agak malu gelagatnya ketahuan.

"Kira-kira orangnya bagaimana, ya ?" Ishida jadi ikut-ikutan.

"Kamu juga mengincarnya, ya, Ishida ?" Hitsugaya berbalik ke arah Ishida.

"Tidak, cuma ingin tahu, apa bisa menggantikan Nanao-san dengan baik ?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Hitsugaya tetap gaya cueknya, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang ribut.

"Alah, bilang saja kamu juga mau lihat, Toushiro !"

"Tidak."

"Oh, iya, iya Toushiro kan sudah punya Hinamori...." Ichigo tertawa.

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo tajam. Tidak suka urusan tentang 'itu' disinggung oleh orang lain.

"Iya, iya....."

Mereka menunggu Hisagi dan Renji datang, dan tentu saja Urahara bersama si asisten baru.

Dan lima belas menit kemudian mereka semua pun berkumpul.

"Nah, ayo cepat latihan." Urahara yang baru datang langsung main perintah.

"Tunggu, Urahara, mana yang kau janjikan ?" Ichigo seperti tukang tagih utang.

"Apa ?" Urahara pura-pura bodoh.

"Aduh, Urahara-san, cepat tunjukkan !!" katanya tidak sabar.

"Sudahlah, Urahara, cepat tunjukkan. Biar teman kita yang satu ini tidak belingsatan." Hisagi melirik ke Ichigo.

"Baiklah, nah, Rukia, silahkan masuk....." Urahara menengok keluar, mempersilahkan si asisten baru masuk.

Hati Ichigo berdebar, matanya terbelalak. Keempat temannya cuma menggeleng dan menarik nafas dalam tanda keheranan pada yang satu ini.

"Ayo, semuanya perkenalkan, namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia ini keponakan jauhku. Mulai hari ini dia akan menggantikan Nanao. Rukia, perkenalkan, yang berambut oranye itu namanya Ichigo. yang berambut merah itu Renji, Ishida yang berkacamata, yang berambut salju itu namanya Hitsugaya, dan yang di depan keyboard itu adalah Hisagi." Urahara memperkenalkan satu persatu anak buahnya.

"Mohon bantuannya...." Rukia membungkuk, berbicara dengan suaranya yang tegas.

Mata cokelat Ichigo makin melebar. Bukan karena kagum, tapi orang ini tidak seperti yang di harapkannya, bahkan menurutnya Nanao jauh lebih manis.

"Urahara, jadi orang ini, ya ?" Ichigo tanpa memperhatikan rasa sopannya menunjuk tepat ke wajah Rukia.

"Ya. Bagaimana ? Cantik, kan ?" Urahara tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

"Cantik ? Yang badannya kecil begini ? Jauh lebih baik Nanao !"

Ishida menepuk punggung Ichigo, tanda anak ini telah melewati batas ketidaksopanan dan sedikit pengremehan.

Sementara Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapannya yang tajam, tapi Ichigo cuma cuek.

"Sudahlah, ayo latihan." katanya menjauh.

"Ichigo ? Bukannya dari kemarin kamu yang paling antusias soal asisten baru ? Kok sekarang malah cuek ?" Renji juga heran melihat tingkah Ichigo.

"Sudah. Cepat latihan !!" Ichigo mengambil bass birunya.

"Maaf, ya, Rukia, orang itu memang terkadang menjengkelkan." Renji meminta maaf pada Rukia.

Rukia cuma diam. Sedikit cemberut. Lalu duduk di bangku pojok ruangan sambil membaca buku.

*****

"Nah, latihan selesai. Kalian boleh istirahat setengah jam dulu." Urahara menghentikan latihan band ini.

"Akhirnya......" kata Ichigo.

"Rukia, bisa minta tolong ambilkan minuman tidak ?" kata Ishida.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." Rukia berdiri, menaruh bukunya di meja samping.

"Oh, ya, pendek, eh, maksudku Rukia, tolong aku juga, ya !"

Rukia cuma menatap sinis pada yang satu ini. Sepertinya ia tidak rela menolong orang sekasar ini.

Rukia pun kembali, dengan satu kaleng minuman, dan menyerahkannya pada Ishida.

"Lho ? Buatku mana ?"

"Jangan menyuruhku." Rukia kembali duduk.

"Eh, kamu itu asisten disini, jadi tugasmu itu ya membantu kami, membawakan kami minuman, contohnya." Ichigo sok mengajari.

"Aku tidak sudi menolong orang sepertimu." Rukia cuek.

"Memangnya salahku apa ? Kamu itu anak baru disini, jangan seperti itu !!"

"Ck...ck...ck.... Kamu sudah lupa kesalahan kata-katamu yang sok meremehkan itu ?" Hisagi nyambung.

"Iya, iya, maaf kalau yang tadi salah. Tapi masa cuma gara-gara itu Rukia jadi seperti ini ?" Ichigo menunjuk Rukia.

"Ya jelas, bodoh. Kamu itu memang kasar." Renji ikut-ikutan juga.

"Ah, kenapa semua jadi menyalahkanku ?"

"Jelas-jelas kamu yang salah." Rukia membela dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Cewek aneh....." Ichigo berkata pelan.

"Apa katamu ?" Rukia mendekati Ichigo, memelototinya.

"Hei, hei, kamu mau cari musuh lagi, Kurosaki ?" Ishida melerai lagi.

"Iya tuh. Sudah sering bertengkar dengan Renji, kamu tambah lagi sering bertengkar dengan Rukia." kata Hitsugaya ikut menimpali.

"Hati-hati, ya, kalau-kalau kamu bisa naksir dia." Renji tertawa mengejek Ichigo.

"Hah ? Naksir anak ini ? Jangan harap, deh...."

"Rukia, maafkan Ichigo, ya." Ishida berubah jadi lembut.

"Sudahlah. Orang itu tidak perlu diladeni." Rukia menjauh, masuk ke dalam, sepertinya ngambek.

"Tuh, Ichigo, dia ngambek, kan ? Minta maaf sana !" Renji mendorong.

"Nggak mau. Paling juga baik sendiri."

Dan, sebentar lagi akan dimulai peperangan ala Ichigo dan Rukia. Berlalu hari demi hari.........

*****

"Ini, ya lirik baru lagu kita. Siapa yang menulisnya ?" Ichigo membaca kertas berisi lirik lagu itu.

"Aku yang membuatnya sampai malam. Makanya, ngantuk nih, hoamhh....." Hisagi menguap lebar-lebar.

"Lumayan, bagus juga." Ichigo berdiri, ingin berjalan mengambil bass-nya.

Brukk.....

"Aww....." Rukia memegangi hidungnya yang sakit karena tertabrak.

"Oh, maaf, maaf, Rukia. Karena kamu pendek, jadi tidak kelihatan. Maaf." Ichigo melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

Rukia menatapnya. Tapi dengan tatapan benci. Ichigo jadi merasa aneh begitu melihat tatapan matanya secara langsung. Seperti ada rasa yang lewat sesaat......

"Ru...Rukia.... maaf....." Ichigo jadi berubah seribu delapan ratus derajat jadi lebih lembut dan....aneh.

"I...Ichigo....?" Rukia jadi ikut-ikutan tertulari.

"Ehm....ada apa ini ? Kenapa jadi aneh ? Jangan-jangan....." Renji menginterupsi.

"Bodoh, ah !!" Ichigo lari dari tempat kejadian.

"Hati-hati, lho. Kalau kena apa yang kubilang itu...."

"Nggak mungkin. Mana bisa ah....." Ichigo mengelak, tak tahu kalau kata-kata itu cuma jadi bumerang baginya.

"Aku tidak sudi disukai orang macam kamu." Rukia membalas.

"Siapa juga yang bersedia menyukaimu ?"

"Sudah.... sudah.... Kenapa sih, kalian ini. Sakit telinga kami, tahu !" Hitsugaya menutup telinganya.

"Jangan membahas itu lagi !" Ichigo jengkel sendiri.

*****

Kali ini, lagi, mereka latihan. untuk rekaman, katanya. Dan kali ini pun harus latihan dengan benar-benar serius.

"Oh, iya, Toushiro, mana kamera barumu ? Katanya baru beli ?" Ichigo membongkar tas Hitsugaya.

"Ada. Tuh, ambil di kantong depannya." Hitsugaya menunjuk ke kantong depan tas hitamnya.

"Hei, keren !! Ichigo membawanya ke arah teman-temannya duduk.

"Beli dimana ?" tanya Hisagi.

"Dibelikan seseorang." jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Oh, Hinamori, ya ?" Ichigo muncul lagi mode menggodanya.

"Jangan suka menyinggung pribadi orang, kalau tidak mau pribadimu diungkit."

"Hei, jangan serius dong, cuma bercanda, tahu !" Ichigo menyerahkan kamera itu.

Ichigo merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah menimpa punggungnya.

"Maaf, ya...." suara itu lewat disampingnya. Cuek.

"Rukia !!! Apa yang kamu tumpahkan di punggungku ?" Ichigo berusaha melihat ke punggungnya. Sepertinya basah karena tumpahan kopi.

"Cuma kopi. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga kering."

"Apanya yang sebentar. Tidak enak tahu !! Panas nih !!" Ichigo mendekati Rukia, berkacak pinggang tanda sedang kesal.

"Jadi aku harus apa ? Mengipasinya sampai kering ?"

"Mana kutahu ! Pikirkan sendiri, yang jelas aku minta, tolong cepat keringkan bajuku !!"

"Biarkan saja !! Untuk laki-laki tukang ejek semacam kamu tidak ada pertolongan !!"

"Apa ?" Ichigo mencengkeram keras-keras bahu Rukia, dengan keinginan agar anak ini tahu rasa dan menyerah. Tapi cuma malah membuat Rukia jatuh, dan diiringi olehnya, hingga sampai ke lantai dengan posisi yang kurang enak dilihat.

Jepret ! Suara kamera itu berbunyi.

"Oh, maaf, salah pencet." Hitsugaya beralasan aneh, sambil memperhatikan layar kameranya, disusul dengan tawa cekikikan yang lain.

Kembali ke Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo menyadari dua hal, pertama, posisi jatuhnya yang begitu membuat jantung berpacu sepuluh ribu kali lebih cepat, dan meyakinkannya kalau ia telah memiliki rasa itu, serta.... suara kamera yang mengejutkan itu.

"Maaf......" kata Ichigo bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia yang kesakitan memegang kepalanya yang sehabis terbentur.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak perlu ditolong." Rukia menolak uluran tangan itu. "Aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

Sudahlah, pikir Ichigo, ia tidak mau berdebat lagi. Kasihan Rukia. Lho, kok ?

"Hei, apa yang kalian foto tadi ?" Ichigo mengejar kamera itu, lalu merebutnya dengan paksa.

"Hapus tidak ?!!" Ichigo marah dan malu melihat fotonya dan Rukia yang begitu.... ehm, mengerikan.

"Jangan. Bagus, tuh ! Ahahaha....." tawa Renji meledak.

"Kuhapus saja, menyebalkan !!" Ichigo memencet-mencet tombol di kamera itu.

"Eh, yang mana sih tombol buat menghapusnya ?" katanya dengan muka super norak.

Tawa Renji makin keras. Sampai-sampai air matanya keluar.

"Huu.... kampung !! Kalau tidak bisa menghapusnya ya jangan dihapus !! Biar saja. Bagus !! Posenya keren !!"

Ichigo cuma melempar kamera itu. Ngambek mode-nya kambuh lagi. Kalau tidak ditangkap dengan gaya jitu Hitsugaya, mungkin kamera itu sudah harus dibawa ke tukan servis.

Gawat. Ichigo sudah merasakan perasaan aneh. Apa ia harus menarik kembali kata-katanya yang waktu itu ? Rukia jadi membuat Ichigo terpaksa memikirkannya terus. Apa yang dibilang Renji waktu itu terjadi ? Kita buktikan saja sendiri di lanjutan ceritanya.....

*****

"Yak, mulai. Ichigo !!" Renji mengaba-aba lagi, dan menyuruh Ichigo untuk memulai intronya.

Jemari Ichigo pun mulai menari di antara kelima senar bass itu. Akan tetapi, permainan itu membuat yang lain mengerutkan dahi dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Kurosaki ?" Ishida heran.

"Apa ? Kenapa semua jadi melihatku ?" Ichigo tidak sadar apa yang telah ia mainkan.

"Intro itu kan buat lagu yang romantis itu, kenapa kau mainkan di lagu yang sedih ini ?" tanya Hisagi.

"Eh, salah ya ?"

"Bukan salah lagi. Tapi itu namanya linglung !" Renji menyindir tepat pada sasarannya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku lupa. Ayo, kita mulai lagi."

Musik kembali dimainkan dengan Ichigo sebagai pembuka, tapi, lagi-lagi hal yang sama terulang dua kali.

"Hei, yang benar, dong !!" Renji kesal.

"Ha ? Kenapa ?"

"Salah, tahu !" suara Hitsugaya dari belakang membuatnya kembali tersadar.

"Oh, iya, ya ? Kenapa aku jadi memainkan yang itu ?"

"Tanyalah pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan salah lagi. Awas kalau salah !" ancam Renji.

"Iya, iya..... maaf.... ayo, kita mulai lagi."

Ichigo memainkan bass-nya. Alunan nada darinya begitu indah.... romantis malah.....

"Ichigo !!!!" panggil Renji nyaring.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih ?" Hisagi yang biasanya sabar jadi kehilangan sabarnya itu.

Tuk....tuk..... Kepala Ichigo dipukul oleh sesuatu. Stick drum.

"Toushiro, sakit tahu !!" katanya mengeluh sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kami merasa aneh denganmu hari ini. Kenapa salah terus ? Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan ?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan tatapan dingin khasnya.

"Iya. Kurasa sejak tadi Kurosaki terus-terusan memainkan lagu yang romantis. Kenapa ? Ada apakah yang sedang terjadi padamu, Kurosaki Ichigo ?" Ishida membetukan kacamatanya.

"Kenapa ya ? Soalnya tadi malam aku banyak memainkan lagu romantis, sih...... Jadi ingat yang malam tadi....."

Mata Renji seperti mengintimidasinya.

"Kalau kau banyak memainkan lagu romantis, berarti kau sedang ingin merayu seseorang. Dan siapakah gerangan orang itu ??"

Mata Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Ishida dan Renji sontak tertuju pada Rukia yang sedang mojok di ruangan ini.

"Pasti dia, kan ?" tanya Hisagi.

"Hah ? Siapa maksudmu ? Si pendek Rukia itu ? Haha..... Ma...Mana mungkin kan ?" elakan yang tidak bermutu muncul dari mulut Ichigo.

"Kalau gelagapan itu sama saja dengan mengiyakan, kan ?" tambah Hitsugaya.

"Aduh.... kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini sih ? Sudah, kita lanjutkan latihannya saja. Jangan membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"Tidak usahlah dulu. Mungkin kau butuh istirahat, Ichigo. Dengan keadaan otakmu yang seperti inipun kita tidak bisa latihan dengan baik. Yuk, teman-teman, kita duduk. Ichigo, tolong ambilkan makanan kecil di dalam lemari es." Renji mengoordinasi semuanya. Sepertinya ada hal yang sedang direncanakannya.

"Lho, kenapa aku ? Bukannya kita punya asisten ?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Ini hukuman karena kamu sudah membuat kacau latihan hari ini." Renji duduk.

Saat Ichigo menjauh, Renji mengisyaratkan agar semuanya berkumpul, membentuk lingkaran, untuk membisikkan rencananya.

"Kenapa Renji ? Sepertinya kamu sedang merencanakan sesuatu ?" Hisagi bingung.

"Begini. Kalian lihat, kan, teman kita yang satu itu. Suka tapi tidak mau ngaku. Coba kita buat dia supaya bisa menampakkan semuanya, dan mau tak mau harus mengakuinya di hadapan kita semua, bagaimana ?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya, Abarai ?" Hitsugaya mengajukan pertanyaan.

Renji lalu menjelaskan rencananya. Sedetil mungkin.

"Hei, ada apa ini ?" Ichigo yang baru datang, heran dengan teman-temannya yang merubung seperti semut merubung gula.

"Tidak, tidak kok. Eh, mana yang kuminta tadi ?" Renji membubarkan tim investigasi khusus bentukannya.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan lagi latihannya. Hingga selesai, dan berjalanlah rencana rahasia ala Renji.

"Rukia, bisa minta tolong ?"

"Apa ?"

Renji mendekatinya, memastikan ini timing yang pas saat Ichigo melihat mereka berdua. Kemudian membelai rambut Rukia dengan lembut.

"Re.... Renji ?" Rukia jadi bingung.

"Psstt......" Renji meletakkan telunjuknya pada mulut Rukia, sementara matanya tak lepas memandang Ichigo yang juga sedang melihat mereka berdua. Sepertinya muka Ichigo memanas.

"Renji !!!!" katanya, tidak melihat dan menyadari keadaan lagi kalau dengan teriakan seperti itu bisa membuktikan bahwa ia naksir Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Renji menatap penuh selidik.

"Kenapa kamu begitukan Rukia ?"

"Hahahaha....... Ketahuan deh. Cemburu ya ?"

Ichigo merengut. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari teman-temannya yang menatapnya penuh geli. Sudah memakan kembali kata-katanya. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan ? Ia pun menarik Renji, menjauh, dan berbicara berdua.

"Kamu pacaran ya sama Rukia ?"

"Kalau iya kenapa dan kalau tidak kenapa ?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma heran melihat kalian begitu dekat."

"Aku tidak pacaran kok. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu...."

"Renji !!"

"Kalau kamu mau dekat dengannya, bicaralah jujur, kawan. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri." Renji menepuk bahu kawannya yang satu ini, kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih agak bingung.

Mereka lalu ngumpul lagi, ada yang cuma duduk sambil memutar stick drum, membaca, minum, makan, dan bahkan ada yang sedang bengong sendiri.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Renji menjauh.

"Aku mau beli makanan di toko sebelah." Hisagi beranjak.

Ishida juga mengikuti Hisagi. Dan Ichigo heran (lagi) melihat teman-temannya yang kompak.

"Ichigo, kutinggal sendiri dulu, aku mau menelepon seseorang." Hitsugaya juga ikut keluar. Dan di ruangan ini cuma tinggal Ichigo bersama Rukia. Ichigo merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menarik kembali kata-kata pedasnya pada Rukia.

"Rukia....." katanya mendekati Rukia.

"Kenapa lagi ?"

"Aku suka padamu."

"Apa ?!"

"Iya, aku suka padamu. Mau jadi pacarku, kan ?"

"Mana mungkin !!! Aku tidak sudi !!!! Kemarin kamu mengejekku, sekarang bilang suka, mempermainkan itu namanya !!! Paling kamu cuma kasihan melihatku, dan mau minta maaf dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak terima !! Maaf saja, ya ! Aku mau pulang dulu !!" Rukia mengambil tasnya, dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ichigo kemudian cuma tertunduk layu, kayak tanaman sebulan nggak disiram. Malang melihatnya. Habislah harapannya...... mungkin.....

"Hei, kenapa, teman ?" mereka masuk sama-sama, dengan timing yang bersamaan, dan membuktikan dari tadi mereka cuma ngintip.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang.

"Sabar, ya....." Hisagi lewat di depannya.

"Ditolak memang sakit. Tapi siapa suruh kamu awalnya begitu....." Renji menyindir.

"Yah, memang salahku, sih. Tapi aku kan niatnya baik. Masa mau bilang aku mempermainkannya ? Cewek macam apa dia ?"

"Kamu sendiri, Kurosaki ? Laki-laki macam apa kamu ? Pertama mengejek, kedua, kamu bilang suka, aneh kan ?" Ishida mengacungkan jarinya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana ?"

"Tanya sajavpada orang yang sudah punya pacar. Pasti dia tahu bagaimana cara supaya kamu bisa mendapatkan dia." Hisagi mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hitsugaya yang sedang memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya. Mengetik SMS, mungkin.

"Hei, Toushiro, bagaimana solusinya, nih ?"

"Solusi apa ?" Hitsugaya yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Rukia sudah menolakku dan mengira aku mempermainkannya. Bagaimana carany supaya dia mau menerimaku ?"

"Kenapa jadi tanya padaku ?"

"Ah, kacau...... Begini, kamu kan sudah berpengalaman, begitu..... jadi bantu aku, dong..... Bagaimana caranya supaya Rukia mau memaafkanku ?"

"Bagaimana ya ?" Hitsugaya bertanya balik, membuat Ichigo tambah layu.

"Hhh......" desahnya pelan. Tanda putus asa, dan ini berarti ia harus menyerah atas Rukia.

"Ah, begini saja. Pertama, kamu harus bersikap baik di hadapannya. Kedua, minta maaflah baik-baik. Jika sikapnya sudah meluluh, maka, yang ketiga, kamu harus......" pada baris terakhir Hitsugaya langsung membisikkannya pada Ichigo, yang membuatnya jadi berbinar-binar.

*****

"Rukia, tolong ambilkan keripik di lemari es !!" perintah Renji.

"Oh, iya. Di atas lemari es ada buku tebal, tolong ambilkan ya, Kuchiki !" Ishida mengelap kacamatanya.

"Baiklah." katanya. Pendek dan malas. Ia sudah kelelahan, sejak tadi cuma disuruh-suruh oleh anak-anak band ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini memang tugasnya sebagai asisten....

"Kamu lelah, kan Rukia ? Biar aku yang ambilkan." Ichigo berdiri, mencoba tersenyum pada Rukia.

Rukia cuma diam, tapi kembali duduk, artinya kali ini ia mau ditolong oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan sambil menghela nafas lega. Langkah satu yang dibilang Hitsugaya berhasil sudah. Dan kali ini ia punya rencana sendiri untuk meminta maaf pada Rukia.

"Nih, teman-teman. Aku mau jalan sebentar, ya !!" Ichigo menyerahkan barang pesanan temannya, kemudian lari menuju pintu luar.

"Jangan pakai lama !!! Latihan tiga belas menit empat puluh tujuh detik lagi !" Renji melihat ke jam tangan merahnya.

Ichigo pun berlari ke kedai es krim. Membeli sesuatu yang menurutnya akan disukai Rukia.

Ichigo pun kembali lagi ke tempat latihannya. Membawa dua buah benda, dan menghampiri Rukia yang sedang asyik membaca majalah.

"Ru...Rukia...."

"Apa ?" kata Rukia agak sinis.

"Aku mau minta maaf."

"Minta maaf ? Kenapa baru sekarang ?"

"Jangan marah dulu. Nih, sebagai tanda permintaan maafku...." Ichigo menyerahkan bungkusan itu. Rukia membukanya dengan waspada, kalau-kalau Ichigo mengerjainya.

"Waahhh....Ini !!!!" Rukia jadi berteriak kesenangan melihat bentuk es krim dihadapannya. Es krim spesial kedai itu, es krim cone vanilla dengan bentuk kepala kelinci, hewan kesukaan Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Syukurlah kamu suka."

"Terima kasih...." Rukia dengan anehnya jadi tersenyum lembut.

Senyum itu pun berbalas. Dan untuk sesaat, mereka tidak menyadari itu....

Rukia memakan es krim itu dengan pelan. Terlihat anggun, menurut Ichigo..... Ichigo pun memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Kapankah ia harus menyatakan perasaannya ini ? Ia takut kalau Rukia menolak lagi, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh, iya Ichigo, yang waktu itu kamu bilang kamu suka padaku.... aku sebenarnya ju...."

"Sudah-sudah.... latihan mulai lagi....!!" Urahara menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, menyuruh anak-anak berdiri dan memulai lagi latihan yang sudah setengah jam molor. Terputuslah kata-kata Rukia tadi.

"Apa katamu tadi, Rukia ?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Ti...Tidak usah, tidak jadi."

Dan setelah satu jam, latihan mereka selesai, satu persatu dari mereka pulang, kelelahan sudah seharian ini latihan pematangan sebelum rekaman. Tertinggallah lagi Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang beres-beres.

"Rukia, kubantu ya....." Ichigo ramah.

Rukia cuma tersenyum kecut. Pekerjaan beres-beres itu pun dengan cepat terselesaikan. Tapi Ichigo mengambil kembali bass yang sudah dirapikan oleh Rukia.

"Hei, taruh disitu !! Sudah kubereskan, kamu mau ngapain lagi ?" Rukia jadi jengkel.

"Diam dulu. Duduk dan dengarkan." kata-kata serba huruf D itu memerintahkan Rukia.

Ichigo mulai memetik senar demi senarnya. Memberikan sedikit curahan hatinya.

_Maaflah yang cuma bisa kukatakan di bait ini_

_Serta ungkapan rasaku di bait berikutnya_

_Dimana saat melihatmu yang pertama,_

_Kata-kata jelek itu menghiasi perjumpaan_

_Tapi, ketika sang waktu membuktikan_

_Bahwa benci dan cinta itu hampir tak memiliki batas yang penting_

_Ketika keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya datang,_

_Ketakutanku kembali menghalanginya_

_Dan,_

_Hanya ini yang mampu kulantunkan,_

_Seuntai rasa yang ingin kau sambut_

_Dengan kasih sayang......_

Dan alunan itu pun selesai. Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Ah, kenapa ? Suaraku jelek ? Maaf deh kalau begitu !!"

"Bukan. Cuma aneh saja kamu bisa seperti ini."

"Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu ?"

"Jawaban apa ?"

"Jangan membuatku hilang kesabaran......"

"Dasar !"

"Jadi sekarang, apa yang mau kau jawab? Kalau tidak bilang tidak, kalau iya bilang iya !!"

"Iya...... Aku juga sama...."

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja."

Ichigo mendekati Rukia. Membelai rambut hitamnya yang lembut.

"Kau jadi milikku, ya sekarang ?"

Jpret ! Suara kamera itu lagi-lagi mengganggu. Mereka berdua menengok kesana kemari. Pasti ada semacam paparazzi yang mengintai mereka.

"Ah, maaf, salah pencet." Hitsugaya lagi-lagi beralasan.

"Wah, ini cocok jadi cover album kita, nih !" seru Renji.

"Selamat, ya, Kurosaki !" Ishida tersenyum.

"Indah sekali lagumu !" sahut Hisagi.

"Apa ??!!!!!" mata Ichigo membelalak, bersiap untuk mengejar mereka. Dia kira mereka berempat sudah pulang, tapi ternyata malah mengintai diam-diam.

"Sudahlah, jangan dikejar." nasihat Rukia.

"Kenapa ? Malu tahu !!"

Rukia berjinjit, mencapai pipi Ichigo dan menciumnya lembut. Kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berlima. Ichigo cuma senyum tersipu. Mengelus pipinya, sambil dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Ehem...Ehem...." Hitsugaya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ayo, Ichigo, kamu harus traktir kami yang membantumu !!"

"Iya, iya.... besok kutraktir di kedai ramen sebelah. Satu orang setengah mangkuk, ya...." Ichigo berlari dari mereka, sambil tertawa nyaring, dan mengejar Rukia.

-OWARI-

Tadaaa....... *lebay, ditendang*

Sebenernya kazuka gak bisa ngebayangin gimana kalau Renji atau Ichigo nyanyi....

gimana suaranya yah.....? *dihajar*

Arigatou......

Please review kalau mau.....


End file.
